A Valentine's Tale
by Madamx28
Summary: Elizabeth always thought there was nothing special about this day. Perhaps this year she would feel differently? JE. Oneshot.


The young girl stands at the edge of the shore letting the warm waves lick at her feet. She gazes out across the sea, wondering if word will come of his demise. She had last heard from him several months ago but her last letter, although retrieved, had remained unanswered. She wasn't the type for tears as they served no useful purpose but to expose weakness, but she was deeply worried. The hour was growing late and soon her father would be looking for her so she began to make her way home through the thick jungle. Tomorrow was another day and she hoped that with it would bring good news.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Today was Valentine's Day and Elizabeth literally had to force herself up and out of bed, she had no motivation to rise and little hope that the day would get any better. She had become accustomed to disappointment and had no use for her father's jovial greetings. Walking down to the breakfast table she learned that her father had already left for the day, some sort of notorious criminal was now within the prison walls and he had been summoned to ensure that said culprit was locked up for an eternity. She held very little regard for what her father did in this respect and felt that the majority of his orders were unjust. Many of the prisoners, most sentenced to death, were here because of piracy and Elizabeth had a little secret about that lifestyle she was sure her father would explode in anger over if he found out. Suddenly, the main door opens and in walks her father, accompanied by an entourage of officers.

"Ah! Just the one I wanted to see. Elizabeth, you must come at once to the fort we have some official business that we need your help with."

"Me? How can I possibly help?"

"We need you to identify our newest prisoner, we believe you may have seen him before and a positive identification from you will help us to keep him behind bars until we can pursue further charges. Come along, we've no time to spare."

He takes Elizabeth gently by the arm and guides her through the door and the waiting carriage beyond. Once at the fort she is told to wait with the guards while extra security is put into place. Finally, she is lead down a dark hallway until she is lead to a cell very near the end, her eyes struggling to focus in the darkness. Once adjusted to the dimness, she could hardly believe her eyes, for there in front of her was a man she hadn't seen in 4 years. Their eyes locked and a small, approving smile spreads over the prisoners face upon seeing her again.

"Hello Young Missy" he spoke softly to her.

"Good day" was her return although she couldn't hold his gaze. He looked the same and she knew identifying him would be easy.

"Shut up!" the guard snapped at the prisoner, pointing his gun towards the bars.

"Elizabeth, do you remember this man?" her father requested.

Elizabeth slowly raised her eyes and glanced at her father.

"No, I don't recall him at all." she lied, hoping she sounded genuine.

Lieutenant Norrington steps forward and interjects before her father has a chance to respond, adament about getting a statement from her, he tries probing her memory.

"Miss Swann, I urge you to think back 4 years ago during our crossing. Do you not recall a young officer by the name of Islington?"

"I'm sorry, I don't remember" was Elizabeth's only response.

"Miss Swann, please try harder. You assisted him in knocking out another officer, you guarded his door and he spoke to you about becoming a pirate! Surely you must remember..."

"Lieutenant Norrington! That will be quite enough! Governor Swann ordered. "If my daughter says she doesn't remember, then we can only presume that she's telling the truth. She was quite young and that time and I see no healthy reason to push this matter any further. We've got enough current charges to hold him here for a few months and I'm sure that will give us time to find other victims of his crimes without having to upset a 16 year old girl in the process."

"Yes Governor. My apologies Miss Swann." He spoke with sincerity but Elizabeth could read James Norrington as well as she could read the many pirate books she had collected over the years and she was aware that he was suspicious. From this point onward, she would have to be careful.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

The letter arrived at the house late in the afternoon and a very excited Elizabeth quickly tore open the envelope and began to read.

_My Dearest Lizzie,_

_What a lovely young lady you've become, and I'm sure your further growth will result in nothing less than you becoming a raving beauty who is envied by the goddesses themselves. I do hope all is well with you._

_As you have seen, I'm in a bit of a quandry myself. It appears my further attempts of freeing those who have not wronged in any way has once again earned me an appointment with the hangman's noose._

_Perhaps you can be of assistance with this matter? I'd be forever indebted to you._

_Sincerely,_

_Captain Jack Sparrow_

She closed the letter and quickly hid it in one of her pirate books for nobody in her household even as much as wanted to touch those. She walked over to the window and looked out at the many ships floating in the harbour. This request would be an easy one but she would have to wait until the cover of night. She smiled at the potential outcome of her actions for she knew that patience would eventually reward her with the prize she had sought since the day she had laid eyes on the handsome pirate.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

A lone figure walked down the road which lead to the darkened pier and the night sky was lit with thousands of stars although there was no moon. Elizabeth saw a young cabin boy, no older than her, preparing to fit a ship for it's next sailing. He was the perfect candidate and she knew just how to get what was required. She appoached him slowly and deliberately, allowing her beautiful features to draw his attention to her, and after a brief introduction she had captured her prey and convinced him to provide for her what she required most. Although it took a bit of time, an hour later the patrons of a local tavern barely noticed the cabin boy walking up towards the local jail with a determined step, keys in hand but silent as the dead. Quickly and methodically the boy crept past the guards and successfully coaxed their sleeping guard dog over, rewarding the animal with a small morsel of food, the keys were placed in it's mouth and a command was given. The faithful canine obeyed and delivered the keys to the cell of the waiting pirate, carefully placing them just within Jack's reach. A few moments later, nothing was left that indicated anything had happened or anyone had been there...the cell was empty and both the dog and cabin boy were gone. In a couple of hours there would be chaos, but for now Elizabeth just looked out over the water and smiled, watching as a lone fishing boat made it's way to sea and it's waiting ship. The horizon was taking on a pinkish glow and soon the sun would be rising, but Elizabeth was happy because she knew that her actions had secured her heart's desire for the future.

Perhaps it had been a good Valentine's Day afterall.


End file.
